Confessions
by my-broken-lullaby
Summary: "Tifa?" "Yes Zack?" "Are you in love with me?"


Hey guys! :')  
This is my first fanfic with all the kissing and stuff so I hope I did okay. I actually favour Cloud and Tifa as a couple. I just love Zack so much I felt like putting him in a story with Tifa cause let's face it. She is a kickass girl! I hope you enjoy it. Lots of love! Xo

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it. Just an imagination and love for the characters.

**Confessions.**__

Shut up! Tifa screamed to herself. Across the room of the small 7th Heaven bar was the object of her affection. The man she had admired for years. Of course she kept this to herself. She couldn't even tell Cloud, and she told him basically everything. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ The brunette kept shouting at herself. Her mind was racing with thoughts about the one and only, Zack Fair. He was standing a few metres away talking to Aerith, Cid, Yuffie and Vincent. Tifa continued battling with herself over who she should and shouldn't love, like she had for the past few years_. He's Clouds best friend, I can't have feelings for him… Clouds my best friend too!_ She had feelings for Cloud no doubt, but the way she felt around Zack outdid that by far. She'd stutter, get shivers through her whole body when he was close, and blush like crazy, always having to hide her face.

She continued to stare at the mako blue eyed man. He suddenly turned to her and gave a hint of a smile. Her breath caught and she felt flushed. Mustering up what she could of a smile the wine eyed girl mirrored his action before turning with the intent to escape to her room. As she turned she was greeted by a large and solid frame, smashing her nose. Holding her injured nose in her hand she let out a small whine. "Oww" "I'm sorry Tifa! Are you okay?" She recognised this voice as one Cloud Strife. "Hey Cloud" she said looking up from her hand. "Yeah I'm fine." The sudden pain had left her now. "Oh good, I'm just going over to talk to Zack, come with me?" he asked flicking her a smile. She loved when he smiled. He hadn't done it in so long. "Umm, I'm actually not feeling to well, I think I'm gonna go lay down." "You okay?" "Yeah" "You sure?" concern was written in his voice. "I'm seriously okay Cloud, go talk to Zack, have fun." She smiled. He squeezed her shoulder, without knowing his own strength and walked past her with a smile. _Strong enough Cloud?_ She thought to herself. Tifa hadn't lied about feeling ill, she felt hot, worn out and just plain tired. The martial artist began walking up the stairs very clumsily almost tripping once. She shook her head in an attempt to snap herself out of it. It worked until she got to her room. She walked in, kicked off her boots, shut the door and fell on the bed utterly exhausted.

Tifa woke to the sound of a truck driving past her window barping its horn. The young girl shot up from fright looking around the room trying to remember where she was. After a few seconds her heart slowed and she saw she was just in her regular old room. _How long did I sleep for?_ she wondered. Looking at her bedside clock it read 9 PM. _5 hours! _Throwing the blankets off herself she hurried out of bed to check the bar and children. Walking down the stairs she saw a note on the bench.

Tifa,  
Got called out to a delivery that's gonna take me 2 days. Might be back a little earlier though. Barrett took Marlene and Denzel to his place while I'm gone so you can relax. You didn't look to good. I hope you're feeling better. See you soon.  
Cloud.

"Well that explains why it's so quiet, there's no one here." Tifa said a loud. She headed back up stairs and decided to take a shower. She entered the bathroom, threw all her clothes on the ground and stepped into the warmth of the shower letting the water run over her body, washing away that sick feeling she had. All she needed was a good sleep and a shower and she was fine. After washing her hair thoroughly and the rest of her body she turned the taps off, stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself and headed for her room. Without bothering to close the door she dried herself and slipped into her short, white, silky nightgown. _I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep again_.

After laying down for half an hour tossing and turning she decided to get up and do something. She made her bed, neatened up her room and put some washing on. Clouds pants, Marlenes dress, Denzels jumper, Zacks shirt. Wait. Zacks shirt? Tifa looked at the familiar purple shirt. That's not Clouds it's too big. A realisation hit her. _Is Zack here? _Creeping ever so quietly towards toward Clouds room she stuck her head in. The sheets were ruffled but no one was there. T_hat's strange, maybe it was Clouds shirt, my minds playing tricks on me.  
_She closed the door, turned around and saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring at her. "Looking for me?" the raven haired boy asked with a smirk on his face. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Tifa said, trying to hide her blush. Thankfully it was night time so not much could be seen. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to do something and I saw your clothes and I was confused about if you were here or not so I came to Clouds room to check and-" He put his finger on her lips causing her to blush even more. "Calm down, it's okay." He removed his finger. "I saw you earlier today, you didn't look so good and Cloud said you weren't feeling too well. Are you alright?" It was now that Tifa took in his appearance, he was wearing black jeans and a simple white T-shirt. His hair was a bit messy but it wasn't very noticeable. "U-Umm… Yeah I feel much better, thank you." She said closing her eyes and waving her hand in front of her face as if to brush it off. "Just had to sleep it off." Opening her eyes again she saw the moonlight shining on Zacks face. His flawless skin, perfect lips, strong jaw and those oh so beautiful eyes.

Her cheeks felt hot again and she knew she would blush an even deeper red if she didn't move. "Anyway, you must be tired; I'll let you get back to bed." Tifa said as she turned to walk to her room. Suddenly a strong, muscular arm was in front of her face pressing against the wall. She looked at Zack with a questioning face. "Y-Yes?" With his left arm still against the wall blocking Tifas path, he raised his right hand to cup her cheek, feeling her soft, warm skin beneath his. She began to blush even more. "Tifa" he began. "Yes Zack?" she breathed. He inched closer to her. "Are you in love with me?" he asked so soft it was almost a whisper. Her mind was spinning as she felt his breath over her face. She couldn't think straight. Although she didn't have to give him her answer. "I – I…" tears began to brim in her eyes. She felt horrible for admitting this. Afraid that this secret she had kept so long, would ruin everything she had. Her friendship with Cloud, with Zack. But she couldn't lie anymore. She hung her head and shut her eyes. "Yes" she breathed. At that exact moment thunder crashed around them and rain began to poor. Lightening flashed and the storm rocked the house. Zack put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. Tifas eyes were still closed. "Look at me Tifa" he breathed. She slowly opened her eyes as she let out a few sobs with tears streaming down her face, but she managed to look him in the eye.  
He leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching. They could feel each other's breath swirl through the air in front of them. Taking in the sight of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, he felt like he would die if he didn't feel her lips against his, he slowly leaned in and gave into his desires, pressing his lips to hers. Tifas eyes opened wider in surprise and she let out a soft gasp. Zack loved her too, for as long as she loved him. He of course, never said anything either. But he noticed, he noticed the blush she had across her face when she looked at him, how her skin showed goose bumps every time he brushed against her, and how she smiled at him, and looked at him like she never looked at anyone else. Not even Cloud. He noticed because he'd done the same thing. When she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her.

She had dreamed of this for so long, and now it was happening. He was so gentle, so... loving. His kiss was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced. Giving herself over to him she began kissing him back. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Such a simple action had them craving each other, wanting to feel the others body and know them in a way no one else ever would. It had started slow and sweet but now Tifa wanted more. More of the kiss. More of him. She let her body take over wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in deepening the kiss. This took Zack by surprise but he didn't complain. His hands moved to her waist and he pushed her against his bedroom door. The storm outside raged on as if to symbolise the passion between the Soldier and Martial Artist. Tifa ran her hands through his hair, surprised by how soft it was she very lightly clutched it. She continued to pull him in, feeling every inch of his body pressed against hers, relishing the feeling.

With his hands still on her waist, Zack squeezed the skin, also wanting to feel every part of this beautiful girl. Breaking the kiss for air he continued a trail of kisses down her neck. Tifa let out a soft moan. She removed her hands from behind his neck and began running them up his well-defined form, feeling every muscle under her delicate touch. Missing the feel of his mouth against hers she slid her hands to either side of his neck and pulled him back to her. This time the kiss was more forceful, it spoke every word between the two about their feelings for each other. Not just of love, but of lust.

Tifa felt one of his hands leave her waist and she knew what he was doing. Complying with his wishes she pushed herself off the door, without breaking the kiss. He turned the handle and opened it.

Lowering his hands to her waist and thighs he supported Tifa as they broke their kiss and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. The brunette threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in again. Zacks hands were now cupping her bum, holding her up. He kicked the door shut and walked over to the bed. Gently putting her down he lay himself over her being careful to put no weight on her. He looked down at the wine eyed woman and saw how much love filled her eyes. She was smiling at him; he returned the smile before bringing his lips to hers. She began licking his lips, begging for entry. He granted it, parting his lips. Before they thought that nothing could feel better than a simple kiss. But this felt more intimate, and they liked that. Their tongues seemed to dance together, gently fighting for dominance. The Soldiers hands began exploring the girls body, running down her sides, to her legs. Her whole body was toned and conditioned from hours of training and many battles. Tifa wrapped her legs around Zack as he began to kiss her neck. He slid his hand under her back and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap now straddling him. Flicking her hair and neck back she made it easier for him to kiss her neck. Tifa let out a moan signalling him to continue. He trailed kisses all the way from her neck to her breasts. His hands were running up and down her legs, feeling her soft skin beneath his own as she clutched his hair in one hand and dug her nails in his shoulders with the other. It wasn't painful. More pleasurable.

As he kissed her breasts Tifa couldn't help but feel a little shy. She was only wearing underwear and a night gown. He could easily expose her if he wanted to. Then she realised… She didn't care. Tifa loved him. She wasn't going to be shy or afraid of this. She wanted him, just as he wanted her. Feeling that he had stopped kissing her she looked at him to see why. He was staring at her with a concerned look. "Are you sure?" he asked. Without using words, she gave him the answer they both wanted. She crushed her lips to his, grabbing locks of his hair with both hands and pressed her body as hard as she possibly could against him.  
He understood immediately, returning the urgency. He began his assault on her neck once more all the way down to her breasts, but this time he didn't hesitate. He slipped the straps from her night gown down her arms until it revealed her naked chest. Tifa blushed as she felt him run his hands down her chest, stopping at her stomach. His warm breath tickled her skin causing shivers down her spine. She let out a gasp as he captured her breast in his mouth, suckling it. The brunette began to feel warmth between her legs, no one had ever made her feel this way. Or even close. She felt shivers run down her spine as he glided his hand down her back, causing it to arch. Zack continued suckling her breasts, stroking her nipples with his tongue emitting moans of pleasure from Tifa. He eventually pulled back to see a very flustered Tifa staring back at him. He smiled as he lifted her nightgown over her head. She lifted her arms to help him and immediately brought her lips to his while he threw her clothing away. They fell back on the bed never breaking apart. He began kissing all the way down to her stomach leaving goose bumps wherever he kissed her skin.

She was aching for him to go further. She needed to feel his tongue on her. He kept kissing around her belly button and she knew he was teasing her. Looking down to him she saw him smirking. "Not funny." She said. "Oh come on, it's a little funny." He replied. Sliding his hand down, he began rubbing her the middle of her panties. Tifas breath cut short and she gasped at the wonderful feeling, throwing her head back into the pillows. Zack smiled even more, enjoying the sight before him. He continued caressing her centre while receiving pleasurable moans. "P-Please." Tifa barely breathed out. He knew what she wanted, but wasn't going to give it to her quite yet. He pulled down her panties and threw them across the room to meet her night gown. He continued rubbing her and slowly slid in one of his fingers.  
Tifas whole body went rigid and she breathed in a quick short gasp. She could feel herself getting wetter. He added another finger and slowly paced himself in and out of her. Tifa pressed her lips together to stop herself from moaning but as Zack got faster she couldn't help herself. "Ungh!" he knew she was reaching her limit and wanted very badly for him to put his lips further down. Instead he began kissing her breasts again, still continuing his activities. Feeling like she was going to burst if she didn't feel him kiss and lick her centre she cried out "Z-Zack! Please!"

Finally he gave her what she really wanted. He slid his lips down to her moist folds and slowly began licking her. Tifas breathing became shorter and shorter as he continued to lick her. Her hips moved in rhythm with him. Hearing pleasure coming from her Zack got faster and faster. Tifa moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets tightly in both hands. He slipped his tongue to where she wanted it the most and smirked when he heard her cry out louder than before. "Zack!" He felt warm liquid spilling through his mouth. He continued to lick her faster, swirling his tongue around her very wet centre. She gripped the sheets even tighter, her back arching. He felt her hands run through his hair, caressing him softly, occasionally gripping his hair when he hit the right spot, which apparently was a lot. She continued breathing in short bursts moaning his name. She tasted wonderful, but all the sudden she was gone.

It took him a moment to figure out what had happened. Tifa had pulled away and was now grabbing him by the shirt pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her legs still straddled on each side of him. He supported himself with his left arm as she had pulled him forward and cupped her cheek with his right hand. He felt her move her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and then inside it. Her delicate fingers ran over his muscular figure, memorising inch of it.  
She pulled her hands back out but only to lift the shirt above his head, throw it away and continue caressing his body. He froze when he felt her begin to unbuckle his jeans. "Your turn." She whispered seductively in his ear. Pulling his pants and boxers all the way off, they were now both completely naked.

She pushed him down on the bed and flashed a quick smile before kissing the head of his erection. It sent Zacks body crazy, he was craving her. She began stroking him up and down and up and down while kissing him gently on the lips. She brought her lips down to his chest and left a trail of kisses from there to his erect member. Now he was the one getting teased. Before he could say anything about her getting payback she opened her mouth and took him in. He let out a sound of pure pleasure. Tifa kept bobbing up and down, liking the fact that she could now make him feel good. Zack released a soft moan so quiet Tifa thought she may have imagined it. But as she began moving faster and faster she heard clearly the moans he let out.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel himself inside her. He pulled her up and crashed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly grabbing his hair and digging her nails into his back. Zack pulled back and saw wine eyes staring back at him. A loud crack surprised them both as they looked out the window and saw the storm still raging on. They looked back to each other. "Ready?" he asked. Tifa nodded kissing him gently. She lay back on the bed and smiled at him. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He slowly slid inside her. She let out a whimper. Half pain, half pleasure. Zack established a steady pace so he didn't hurt her and she could ease into it. Eventually the pain began to recede and Tifa wanted him to move more into her. She nodded to him and he began quickening his pace. Their breath was short and quick, growing heavier and heavier. Tifa let out a whimper with every thrust, relishing the feeling of having him inside her. Zack looked down to the girl he was now sure he loved and mentally smiled at the thought of being with her his whole life. Of holding her close to him every night, loving every inch of her and receiving the same love in return.

Tifa looked back at him with the same thoughts and smiled at him for a quick second before breathing out a heavy breath as he released into her. They stayed that way for a few moments, light flickering through the room every time the sky lit up. Zack leant down to kiss her and quickly rolled off the bed. She looked over questioningly until she saw him throw on his boxers and pick up her nightgown. He walked back over to her and handed her the clothing. "I don't want you to get cold." He said to her. "Where are you going?" she asked. He was confused. "N-No where." Pulling him down to the bed after putting on her gown she whispered in his ear "Then I won't get cold." He chuckled at her remark. She pulled the sheets over the two as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Tifa." She stopped breathing for a moment. She raised her head and looked straight into his eyes, with tears beginning to flood her own. "I love you too." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips. The soldier looked over at Tifa and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled against his chest. "You should stay tomorrow night" Tifa said giggling. Zack chuckled. "Whatever you say." They lay in each others arms, listening to the storm outside, at complete peace and drifted into a beautiful sleep.


End file.
